


Field Trip Day

by enfucks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Field Trip, High School, M/M, Other, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enfucks/pseuds/enfucks
Summary: the boys are out here





	Field Trip Day

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Today we’re going on a field trip. I would have rather stayed home but I know my dad wasn’t gonna allow that so I refrained from asking. Apparently the school feels the need to remind me that next year I will not be here anymore by taking the second and third years to some stupid college campus. This bus ride is killing me though, the seats are so uncomfortable I can't take a nap or anything so I’ve just decided to listen to Maizu ramble on about the concept of this shitty trip. Then suddenly he asks me the most randomest question ever. 

“Hey Candie, remember when you and Aries dated last year?” He asks eyes soft as if he was remembering something great. I sorta choke on my spit before I can answer.  
“Y-Yeah of course I do. What about it?” I reply with a question just because I'm very curious as to why he’s suddenly so invested in my previous love affairs.  
“Well what happened? You never told me. One day you two just stopped being around each other.” He asks another question and Im really ready to snap at him but I love him too much to do so.  
“Grew apart like a married couple.” I say adding a little “tsk” sound at the end and adjusting my position in my seat. 

“That’s too bad, you two were pretty nice together and you seemed...happier then.” Maizu smiles faintly. That makes me die a little inside, I really was a lot happier with Aries around me all the time but now I feel kinda dull. I don’t voice my thoughts though.  
“If he’s not up Yasukazu’s ass during the trip I’ll talk to him...it’s been a while since we really had a good chat.” I pat Maizu’s thigh. 

“Great.” Maizu’s smile isn't faint, it’s bright and beautiful this time. That tugs at my heartstrings.

~~~

“Yasu-sama, wanna check out the lecture hall?” I ask Yasukazu even though he seems to be in his own world.  
“I don’t have time to dawdle, unlike you I actually care about my future.” He responds, obviously irritated. I hold both my hands up defensively.  
“I was just askin’ I’ll see ya later then.” I quickly make my way to the lecture hall. When I open the doors nobody is there, not very surprising considering it is the weekend. Then someone calls out to me. 

“Aries!” The voice sounds familiar. I pan my eyes across the huge lecture hall and finally notice Candie sitting in one of the rows closest to the front. I follow this weird urge in my body and start rushing to him.  
“Long time no talk partner.” I say sitting in the chair next to him.  
“We talked the other day.” He says flatly.  
“True, however you didn’t say much, so I can’t consider it a real conversation.” I grin widely at him. He rolls his eyes at me but I see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
“Where’s Yasukazu, you two are always together these days.” He tries to say lightly though it comes off as forced.  
“Hey now you're the only man for me!” I laugh and playfully punch his shoulder though to my dismay he doesn't share my amusement.  
“Aries don’t joke like that!” Candie is blushing like a schoolgirl as he says that which causes me to laugh some more.  
“Wanna make-out for old times sake?” I ask.

~~~

Aries has always been super bold so naturally I was not shocked by his question. Choosing to return the same bold energy I lean in and kiss him.  
“Eager as ever I see.” He pulls away just to say that. I stop him before he can dive back in.  
“Shut up, I'm not eager just used to your clownery.” I say closing the gap between us again. We go at it for a few minutes until there’s a buzzing sound filling the room. I pull away admiring Aries’ kiss swollen lips.  
“Sorry it’s my phone.” He answers the call. I'm one hundred percent sure its Yasukazu bugging him.  
“I’m kinda busy checking out the lecture hall right now sorry Yasu-sama.” He winks and hangs up on a probably upset Yasukazu.  
“Are you allowed to just end the call like that?” I ask concern creeping in my voice.  
“Yeah I do it all the time...now come here.” Aries gets closer to me and I reflexively scoot back abit thrown off by his sudden intrusion of my personal space.  
“Candie.” He whispers my name to me as begins to nibble on my neck. I instantly push him off.  
“I have no problem with our little situation but you’re not gonna be giving me hickeys the size of New York again. Remember when we dated and my dad freaked out after you gave me my first hickey? I don't need a repeat of that!” My voice cracks towards those last few words. I cover my face with my hands. 

“You're exaggeratin’.” Aries chuckles. 

“Whatever…” I huff. 

~~~

“Yakamochi, I’ll need you to discipline Aries later. He’s failed to follow my orders for this field trip.” Yasukazu gestured to the sword hanging on my waist.  
“Yes Yasu-sama.” I bow and leave it at that. 

~~~

“Where the hell did Candie disappear to?” I hear Maizu say to himself. I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.  
“There you are-” He turns around to face me letting out a small gasp but surprise soon turns to his brows being furrowed in anger.  
“Why are you here Mai? You’re a first year shouldn’t you be doing first year things!?” I shrug at that.  
“I have no idea why Im here either, I was told I could come so that's what I did! Nice change of scenery if Imma be honest!”  
“One day...One decent day without you is all I want.” Maizu pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
“What’s your problem?” I frown at him.  
“Mai you can be soooooo annoying sometimes.” He admits. By now I am pretty numb to Maizu’s “insults”, since he is always throwing them around they’ve lost any sort of substance. Deep down he’s a sweet guy.

“Annoying or not I'm your producer!” I spit back.  
“Being a producer doesn’t mean shit during a field trip like this you idiot.” He pushes me to the side and begins to walk away. Once there is some distance between us I let loose the laughter I had stored up.  
“Haha! He’s like a tornado.” 

~~~~


End file.
